Pyro's Book of Challenges
by spoicy spoice
Summary: The title explains all.. The only forum I'm in (and probably the only one) is NightClan. (Rating is subject to change. Depends on how morbid I feel)
1. Challenge 1 (Take Me Away)

Little kit, little kit

Wherever have you gone?

Everyone is worried

And sun is becoming high

Oh mother, oh mother

I have ventured far

To lands beyond home

And plains built for play

Little kit, little kit

Be careful who you find

Oh they may taste like sugar

But sometimes sweetest poison is deadliest

Oh mother, oh mother

I shall come back soon

We will play until sun comes down

Little kit, little kit

Wherever are you now?

The moon is high

Your siblings cry

And I am left to wonder

Oh mother, oh mother

Whatever are they doing?

Pricked by knives

Dark juices fly

And I climb into the night

Little kit, little kit

Wherever are you now?

Moon has fallen

I see you no more

I should have never

Let you leave this warmth

Oh mother, oh mother

I'm sorry, I'm sorry

That I truly am

I want to go back

But that I can't

I understand none of this

Where are you, mother?

Wherever have I gone?


	2. Challenge 2 (Sing Your Sorrows)

**I do not own the song.**

 **Challenge for NightClan, Sing Your Sorrows.**

 **Song - The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script**

Goldenfleck sighed, laying down underneath a canopy of trees, the sunlight giving his golden pelt a warm glow. His green eyes had no shine in them. Darker stripes went down his spine, ending with his tail-tip in the darker color.

 _Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

He sighed, tail swishing around. The normally upbeat smile on his face was wiped off of his face, replaced with a frown. His bright green eyes, usually full of emotion and joy, seemed blank, empty, oddly devoid of all feeling. It was like he was dead, or maybe a brick wall.

 _Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

He looked around, seeing the familiar sights of the area. He kept feeling he was missing something.

Then it hit him like a baseball bat.

Her.

 _Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,_

Then he came.

His pelt, the color of a flame, eyes the color of ice. He was cold, cruel, a tyrant. In one fell swoop he slashed open Hissstar's throat. He could remember the shock on the leader's face, as he lost his last life.

The leader's grey-and-white pelt was stained with his life-essence, and how his mate cried.

It was the day that Goldenfleck was exiled from CliffClan. He was too strong, the ginger tom explained. Too arrogant. He'll rebel.

And Goldenfleck wanted to. He found his way into Twolegplace, eventually climbing up to the top of the rogues. Yet with all of his power, he still felt empty.

 _Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

He would often wander into EarthClan territory, sitting by a river that was closer to Twolegplace. Sometimes he would fish, being reminded of Echoripple, and how he failed to save her. Or sometimes he would go hunting, being reminded of Coppershadow, and how he left the clan.

So he would normally just sit and wait, watching the clouds roll by, begging to ease the pain, the bullet wound, in his heart.

 _Some try to hand me money they don't understand_

That one fateful day he was found.

It was her.

Willowheart was her name.

Her pelt, such a beautiful silver, the thin stripes and small frame just complementing each other. Her eyes, the color of ocean waves on a beautiful summer day. There was nothing wrong with her, even down to her soul, pure as fresh snow or milk poured into a cereal bowl.

Her first words to him were "Wh-Who are you?!", her fur fluffed up and her claws unsheathed.

And soon they were talking.

As the moon began to fall, they had agreed to meet here at the same spot in a quarter-moon.

Such sweet things never last, as if they were lollipops.

 _I'm not, broke I'm just a broken-hearted man._

It was this night in particular that was special to him.

"Hey Willowheart," he said with a smile, tail swishing and eyes shining.

"Oh, hey Goldenfleck." She never spoke loudly, soft-spoken instead. She reminded him of a kit, so sweet and innocent.

"I wanted to show you something... Follow me?"

With a nod, the two cats left the EarthClan territory and began their walk into Twolegplace.

A small smile was on his face as she looked around with awe and fear at the sights. The large skyscrapers appeared larger than the trees in the forest, with more monsters she'd ever seen. Bright signs lined various places, with hundreds upon thousands of Twolegs.

 _I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do_

He showed her the sights, showed her where had ended up being confined to.

And it was on top of a Twoleg's building where the two had nuzzled each other, where they promised that they'd be together forever.

 _How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

They had continued their secret meetings and trips for five moons, and it was new-leaf now.

"Hey... Goldenfleck?" Willowheart asked quietly.

"Yes, my dear?" he purred.

"I... I have something to tell you... I'm expecting kits..."

His face lit up.

"Really? That's great!"

She still had a bit of a solemn look and air to her.

"Except... They may or may not be your's..."

"Have you been-"

"No, no, I wouldn't dare! It's the thing with the new leader... He calls himself Scar... He started a 'breeding program' with the she-cats... And..." She could no longer continue, her voice cracking and tears coming to her eyes.

"That... That mousebrain!" He was furious. "Y-You have to leave them! Wh-What if they..!" He couldn't think about it anymore, he just wanted to scream.

"I-I know... I want to leave... Can't we run away? Can we do something about this? Please..?" Desperation clung to her voice.

"Next quarter-moon... We'll leave..."

 _'Cause one day if you wake up and find that you're missing me,_

Goldenfleck sat waiting in their usual waiting spot, looking up at the sky. The moon was just about high, and he was extremely nervous. Was she alright?

And he sat there, waiting, and she did not come.

 _And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_

Every quarter moon, he would come to their spot and wait.

Every quarter moon, she did not come.

This time was different.

A cat came out of the bushes, and he hoped it was her.

But alas, it was not.

Instead, it was the medicine cat, Rosefall, her dark red pelt dull and her eyes even duller.

"Goldenfleck..." she began.

"Where... Where is she..?"

"I'm sorry... But... She... Didn't make it... Two healthy toms..."

He sighed.

"So... She's gone..?"

"I'm sorry..."

She left the tom alone as he laid there, staring up at the stars.

 _Thinking that you'll come back here to the place that we meet._

As the tom sat thinking, he heard pawsteps from behind him. He paid no notice, he did not care and he did not want to be bothered.

"Hey, Darkfang! Lookit what I found!" The voice sounded somewhat young.

"Heh... What is it? A kittypet?" A sneer, followed by laughter.

Goldenfleck pushed himself up, turning to face the two. The first, a golden tabby tom, with bright blue eyes. The other, silver tabby with green eyes. Both were toms, and by the smell of it, CliffClan toms.

"Oh look! Kittypet wants to fight!" the golden tom said, snickering.

"I bet that he won't be able to fight us, right Lightningstrike?" Darkfang, or the silver tabby, teased.

"Just watch!"

Goldenfleck did nothing but stand there as Lightningstrike lunged at him, crushing his neck as blood went flying, a small smile on Goldenfleck's face.

"Finally... My kits, I've found you..." he said quietly as all went black.

 _And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

* * *

 **Moribidity, yay! I know this wasn't the entire song, but I hope the first verse and chorus work. Maybe 1,234 words will work?**


	3. Challenge 4 (Drabble)

Despicable. Evil.

I've been called many things. Do you think I like it? Do you think I do this out of cold blood?

No.

I wanted to make the clans stronger, better. So I would never be like my father. That, I cannot be. Is that wrong?

I have regrets.

I'm not a killer, through and through. I have feelings. Emotions.

Do you know the feeling of watching your own father walking away?

That, I never want my kits to know.

So I would have brought them along.

Why did he stay?

Was I just not good enough?


	4. Challenge 5 (Possessed)

"Am I just not good enough?" Sharppaw muttered, walking through the forest. The moon was high in the sky, the light it cast making Sharppaw's grey pelt appear silver.

"What does he have that I don't?" he continued, blindly walking through the territories.

 _"You know, I could help."_

Sharppaw jumped at the voice.

"Wh-Who's there?!"

He heard a sick giggle that made his pelt stand on end.

Slowly, but surely, a being began to materialize in front of him. Black, with dark blue eyes. There was a single tuft of white fur on his chest. An air of pride seemed to radiate from him.

 _"Hello, Sharppaw..."_ The tom smiled. The smirk was lopsided, and the air seemed to get colder as he did so.

"H-How do you know my name?!"

He laughed again - that sick, sick giggle - before speaking.

 _"Oh, Sharppaw... I know lots of things."_

Sharppaw took a step back.

"A-Are you from StarClan?"

The tom seemed to like this question.

 _"Well... Yes, I suppose you can say that. Sharppaw, you seem to be having problems with this one tom? What, exactly, is his name?"_

"... Crowpaw. That's his name."

The tom's face lit up.

 _"Aha! I see, I see! Well, how about this? I'll help you with Crowpaw. No charges at all!"_

Sharppaw blinked.

"Wh-What?! Really?!" His face lit up.

The tom nodded.

 _"Why, of course! Anything for you, Sharppaw!"_

"Thank you... Uh, what is your name, anyways?"

The tom paused.

 _"Ah... Well, what is it again..?"_ After a moment of thought, he smiled again. _"Oh! I'm Shadeflame!"_

"Shadeflame, huh..." Sharppaw smiled. "Then, thank you, Shadeflame!"

 _"Nonono... Really, thank you!"_

Then, everything went black.

* * *

His head hurt. Actually, everything hurt.

The first thing he saw was red. A dark, deep crimson. It coated his paws, the ground around him. He wasn't very sure where it was coming from, until he saw it.

Crowpaw lay in front of him, the dark grey tom shivering intensely. He seemed to still be alive, at the very least. A large, deep gash cut into his side, along with many scratches that marred his face.

Gingerly, he stepped forward. Crowpaw flinched.

"C-Crowpaw..?" he said quietly. "Wh... What did... He do?"

Crowpaw curled up.

"Who's... Who's he..?"

He looked down at his paws.

"The... The one who did this..."

"I.. It was... You..."

He paled.

"But... I... I would never..."

Crowpaw seemed to look through him.

"No... Not... Not you... Him..."

He seemed to understand, and he gently pressed his nose against his stomach.

"C... Can't you save me, Sharp... Sh-Sharppaw..?"

He tried to tell him, 'I'm sorry' when everything became black again.

* * *

"You did very good, Shadeflame," the tom said, grinning. The dark russet tom laughed as said cat appeared next to him.

"Oh, did I, Flamestar?" His praise seemed to delight him.

He nodded, dark green eyes shining with power.

"Yes. Now, you did make a contract with him, didn't you?"

Shadeflame nodded.

"Yes, Flamestar! He'll be arriving here shortly."

Flamestar dismissed him with a nod of his head.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

* * *

 **I really don't like how this came out. Doesn't it seem rushed? It's late though, so, maybe I'll go back and revise it.**

 **But, I'm still turning this in.**

 **Word Count - 511**


	5. Challenge 6 (See You Again)

All cats are ripped straight from the allegiances on the forum.

* * *

She was getting older. That much was true. She wanted to deny it, say that she'd still be able to run and fight with the other warriors.

She knew it wasn't true.

Viperdance knew she couldn't do these things, no matter how hard she tried. Why, she could barely walk from the elders' den to the nursery!

She laughed at this thought. Regardless of how hard she tried, she knew that she couldn't avoid the inevitable.

As the old she-cat lay in the elders' den, her thoughts began to drift. When she passed - it would be soon, she wouldn't be surprised if she just died then and there - would she see them again?

Her mother, Brightflame. Brightflame was a ginger tabby, her pelt would always shine. Her eyes, a soft blue that clashed with Brightflame altogether. She had a fiery personality - Viperdance seemed to take after her - and wouldn't go down without a fight. If she were to die now, she'd be so happy to see her again. Would she be there, waiting for her? She hoped so.

It was terrible, watching her die.

Whitecough had evolved into greencough, and, strong as she may have been, she couldn't fight that. During leafbare was when it struck, supplies were low, and, try as Dawnspots might, the pretty light ginger she-cat couldn't save her.

She was missed by all.

The next one to go was Dusklight. The golden she-cat was getting on in moons. Her muzzle was flecked with grey, eyes not nearly as bright, but, even in her final moments, never lost the spark that made Dusklight Dusklight. She may have not have liked Viperdance much, although, she put up with her for so many moons. Dusklight passed a few moons after Brightflame, back when Viperdance first moved into the elders' den.

Dawnspots mourned for days.

Perhaps, when StarClan called her name, she'd be one of the ones she saw? Would she greet her?

Well, she liked to think she would.

A few moons after Dusklight's passing was Ravenstar. The entire clan was distraught when their beloved leader was pronounced dead. Dawnspots said it was from natural causes, although, after a bit of inspection, they found it was from a scratch from a border skirmish that had gotten infected. She died doing what she loved, leading. Dusklight and Ravenstar were close, and, although they had a few fights every so often, they were like littermates. Viperdance was relieved that she passed when she did, during a time of peace. Viperdance expected to see the two there, speaking like they always did.

Of course, it didn't end there. Why would it?

The last one to pass happened only a few days ago. It was what made her think about this in the first place.

Dawnspots.

The lithe ginger tabby died from... Age, really. She was older than Viperdance by a few moons, but it didn't matter. The two were like sisters. They were always there for each other. It was Dawnspots's shoulder Viperdance cried into when her mother passed. It was Viperdance who helped Dawnspots cope with Dusklight's death. It was Dawnspots, the one who she told _everything._

Perhaps it was better this way? Perhaps, the only reason she hadn't left everything at her mother's demise was Dawnspots? She couldn't stand the thought of her dying first. She would have hated seeing Dawnspots mourn and cry for her.

She knew she'd be waiting for her, at least. Everything would be better then. She could tell her about everything that happened in the clans, but... She'd know, wouldn't she?

Viperdance, the more she thought about it, the more she realized. She was alone. Her mother was dead, her father was most likely dead. Her littermates died at birth. Dusklight, Ravenstar, they were dead. Dawnspots was dead.

Soon, she'd be dead too, wouldn't she?

Viperdance closed her eyes. Maybe all she needed was a bit more sleep, that's all.

* * *

 **Was this a bit too depressing? It's all over the place, too. I don't even know what happened at the end, but, regardless...**

 **Word count: 655.**


End file.
